


Old Injuries

by koolcatkenma



Series: Late Nights [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, they're basically married like lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daichi, it's been four months!" Suga exclaimed, holding back a giggle as his boyfriend kissed his shoulder. Soft pink lips kissed every spot, blowing soft breathes of air onto his skin. Holding a hand to Daichi's shoulder, he pushed the man away playfully, wrapping a leg around his. Daichi took this as a welcome and lowered himself to Suga's feet, folding his fingers around a pale ankle. Lips pressed on the spot where one time an ugly, black and purple bruise had popped up after an unfortunate biking incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this (http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/image/137329761954) lovely piece of art by tumblr user reallycorking please go check them out! I will link everything when I get onto a real computer :)

"Daichi, it's been four months!" Suga exclaimed, holding back a giggle as his boyfriend kissed his shoulder. Soft pink lips kissed every spot, blowing soft breathes of air onto his skin. Holding a hand to Daichi's shoulder, he pushed the man away playfully, wrapping a leg around his. Daichi took this as a welcome and lowered himself to Suga's feet, folding his fingers around a pale ankle. Lips pressed on the spot where one time an ugly, black and purple bruise had popped up after an unfortunate biking incident. The day ended in a visit to the emergency room and a new pair of crutches. Daichi insisted on caring the poor boy all the way home. The whole six blocks and two flights of stairs up to his room. 

Throwing his head back, Suga let a laugh escape, and it was followed by many more. Gentle kisses were placed everywhere that showed the tiniest bit of skin. His calf, both thighs, the little bit of stomach that showed when he laid down, all the way up to his smooth cheeks that were just starting to turn pink. 

"Injuries come back, Suga. You can never be too careful." He explained with a serious expression. "Kisses heal everything."

"Oh yeah? And where did you hear that tidbit of information?" The silver hair boy asked, words dipped in sarcasm.

"Google. And Google is always right. Didn't you know that?" He kept the oh-so-serious look on his face as he snuggled up into the crook of his boyfriend's arm, wrapping one arm around his waist. Immediately Suga began to play with the captain's hair, running his hands through the shorter strands and standing them straight up. 

The two were in perfect harmony, their pulses synched, inhaling and exhaling at the same time. Like two clocks in model sync, a flawless routine. They had been around each other since the summer before high school, meeting at a volleyball clinic. They had been put on a team with another kid, a very shy and jumpy kid named Asahi. He remembers that, during their first practice game, Suga had set the ball to him. It wasn't his best set, he'll admit, a little too high, but when Asahi's hand connected with that ball, the whole gym went silent. It slammed into the floor, right next to the line, in the court. Everyone stopped to stare at him and he went pale, starting to apologize. But before he could let another word out Daichi came over and slapped his back, prasing him for the flawless hit.

Now, all these years later, as third years in high school, the only thing that had changed was that, as Suga put it, Daichi 'grew a pair' and asked him out, confessing to him behind the gym after their first year of school together. Of course it was accepted with a muttered "Finally!" and a kiss on the cheek. The two held hands all the way home. 

Looking down at him, Suga smiled to himself, thanking the stars above for sending him this beauty of a man before leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. Lingering by his hairline, he mumbled out three special words, reserved for only special people.

"I love you." 

Without warning Daichi leaped up and placed a kiss on Suga's lips then settled back into his original position. "I love you more


End file.
